eliminateprofandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:How long are Game Matches ?
The title says it all folks. I always thought it was 3mins, but after a few games i think its 5mins :\. Or maybe shorter? Well, it varies. If you have no energy, you can be installed in a match just before the match ends, or right when it begins, or in the middle. With energy,well, I have timed it, and IT varies too, sometimes 4 minuts, sometimes less Thanks. I never thought of that.Bondzox 23:38, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Maybe the time limit depends on your skill? since higher levels usually get kills faster and would get 10 kills quicker, and maybe on map size because a match on Knox or Junction will probably be longer than one on Tank. Maybe that's why they removed Flood? come to think of it, have they removed Tank too? I liked the map but I suppose two beserker sheilds was a bad idea lol. Jobriq 02:07, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, I agree. Also, it may vary on how many kills happen in the first minute or so. Like, I just had a match where I owned everybody by sniping, and that only lasted about 1 and a half minutes, and another one where we were all snipers, and all got in our spots (camping, etc) and didn't move. Kills only started happening after 3 minutes. It was a LONG match. So really, I agree that it depends.Bondzox 02:15, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I see, thanks for the update o.o. I thought it would be a solid time(10:00) like in mw2 (Team DeathMatch) from the start to the end of course.RawrFull 00:09, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Naw, not really. It is wierd, I agree that their should be a set time, not to short, or noone would get kills, and not too long, or everyone would get ten kills. hmmm...Bondzox 02:20, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Lol you guys, time to learn this.. The match is 5 minutes by default, but if someone gets 10 kills before that, the match will end immediately. Scarface.Shifter 05:04, May 12, 2010 (UTC) SERIOUSLY? No. it is sometimes seems MUCH longer than 5 minutes. Bondzox 23:53, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Ah, i see =D. Thanks for the info shifter. RawrFull 00:46, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I believe it is 10 min. Once when i started a friend match, my friend was disconnected and when the battle started, a timer came up and started to count down from 10:00. Weird. Yes, it is 5 minutes. The 10 minute thing is a glitch. Once, my "friend-who-added-me-because-I-was-on-the-leaderboard" played a private match with me. I got three kills and he rage quit. Then, like you said, the 10 minute timer started, and since I had energy, I started farming credits by commiting suidice. I got like 100 credits. Wasn't that much, but considering its from suicides, thats pretty good. lol Jkjway 01:25, May 29, 2010 (UTC) got it. Check it out: email me for the link, but this is a paragraph i pulled out of some long lost website in the 20th page of google. This is about how ngmoco made the game. enjoy. Sorry but I must disagree with all of you guys, I have recorded a few games and think that the system is based around the time it takes for the first kill to happen. This is timesed by about seven, but if the result would be longer than 4 mins then the match is set to bet 3 mins long. I hope this helped. Aphelion101 16:18, November 24, 2011 (UTC) "Matchmaking was a little tougher -- they used console games by companies like Microsoft, Infinity Ward, and Blizzard as a model, and decided that they wanted to have players wait a max of about 10% of the time they spent playing. For console games, that turns out to be about a minute of waiting to make a game versus ten minutes of actual gameplay, but for Eliminate's shorter three minute games , Ngmoco decided they only had about fifteen seconds to make a match. Still, they were able to put a pretty robust system in the game even in that short time -- they assign players a number of various qualities (character skill, level, ping time, and so on), and then the matchmaking system searches for other game players, slowly expanding the limits on the search criteria."